Advancements in networking have enabled the rise in pools of configurable computing resources. A pool of configurable computing resources may be formed from a physical infrastructure including disaggregate physical resources, for example, as found in large data centers. The physical infrastructure can include a number of resources having processors, memory, storage, networking, power, cooling, etc. Management entities of these data centers can aggregate a selection of the resources to form servers and/or computing hosts. These hosts can subsequently be allocated to execute and/or host system SW (e.g., OSs, VMs, Containers, Applications, or the like). A number of challenges to conventional data centers exist. For example, managing (e.g., installing, replacing, performing maintenance, or the like) the volume of physical resources spread throughout the data center can be a challenge. Additionally, managing the heat generated by the large number of physical resources can be a challenge.